Max's Twin Sister
by xXx AJO xXx
Summary: What if Max had a twin sister named Riley how would his story change? What would happen differently? Would it really even change anything? or stay mostly the same? Read and Find out!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer I do not own Real Steel or anything related to it, it all belongs to whomever created it. I only own Riley Kenton._

Prologue/Background

Max and Riley Kenton (twins) are in a tough spot. Max hasn't seen his dad, Charlie, since he was around the age of five. Where Riley never even met the man. They know Charlie was a pretty good boxer, but man-to-man boxing is now illegal and only Robot Boxing is allowed.

Though Max and Riley grown up with there mother, she recently died in a car crash. Now they have nowhere to live. Their rich aunt and uncle want to adopt them but the law says they can't do that without Charlie's permission.

When they all meet up in family court, Charlie is almost ready to give up his children for good when he hears the uncle talk about a trip to Italy they have planned for the summer - The uncle sounds like he'd be just as happy not to be dragging his young eleven year old niece and nephew along.- This gives Charlie an idea…

Because he's desperate for cash, Charlie makes a deal with the uncle: He'll take the kids of their hands for the summer in exchange for 75 thousand dollars (telling the aunt he just wants some family time with his kids before they go) and then he'll return Max and Riley to them when they get back.

_Sorry it was really short but I had to put it out there (the prologue you know). Next chapter will probably be longer and way better I promise. If you want reviews would be awesome! Thanks!_


	2. Meeting For the First Time

_Okay so here is chapter one. Hope you guess like it. And I'm saying this now it's pretty much the movie but with Riley in it so yeah! Also disclaimer I don not own Real Steel (sadly). I only own Riley Kenton. So review and all that jazz! Thanks! And it will be in Riley's POV (Point of view). _

Me and Max, sorry that's politically incorrect as my English teacher would say. But seriously who really cares? Anyway me and Max got out of aunt and uncles car to be with are father for first the first time. I've never met the man and I'm not sure I want to and positively know Max doesn't want to be with him 100%. Can't blame him our father did abandon us! He did know about us!

All Max had were dome clothes and a special red butterfly he got from mom. All I had were also some clothes, some books and a blue butterfly necklace which I never takes off because it was the last thing mom gave me and cherish it deeply.

Charlie now has to face us and we are practically forced to deal with a dad who abandoned us. I noticed Charlie couldn't help but stare at the butterfly objects and it looked like he felt bad for the us …motherless children…

" So you'll have them in New York by August 27 th?" Aunt Helen asked Charlie.

Charlie looks at Marvin (the uncle) in the car and nods. "That's the deal" Charlie said. Aunt Helen nods and gets back in Marvin's car and they drive off.

Me and Max stand in the low slant of dim alley light with their bags at there feet. Charlie and Max stare at each other, like gunfighters in the old west. While I'm looking at the ground with a blank face. Not quite sure what to do at the moment. It was kinda awkward.

"I'm Charlie," Our dad said. _No shit! _I thought.

"No really? I thought you were Willie Wanka!" I reply with dripping sarcasm.

"Hey look no need for sarcasm kid." Charlie said to me.

"How did it come to this?" Max said almost in a whisper but Charlie and I (Oh take that English teacher I said it right!) still hear him.

"Well, uh, it's been a long time because, um… I'm your-" Charlie didn't get the chance to finish stuttering for an explanation when Max cut him off.

"You screwed us!" Max exclaimed. _Yeah he did just a bit didn't he? _I thought to myself.

Charlie was thrown but the rough remark and said, "nice mouth." I grin.

"You should hear mine," I mumbled so only Max could hear. He smirked.

"Do you know where there going?" Max asked Charlie.

"Italy?" Charlie replied uncertain if that's the right answer.

"Does this look like Italy?" Me and Max said at the same time. Oh there goes that weird twin thing. We tend to do that quite a bit.

"Relax, you two have got a whole life of fine living ahead of you to see the world." Charlie said.

"I'm not spending the next coupla' months with you." Max said, truly not wanting to be with dad because he abandoned us. I agree I don't really wanna be here either.

"You bet your ass your not." Charlie said.

I had a real smarts ass thing to say but kept to myself, knowing it wouldn't help. And trust me, me not saying anything is pretty hard. Plus Max also gave me a warning glance not say anything. So I didn't.

"I'm not spending the night here." Max tries saying again.

"Right again, Junior." Charlie says. Oh Max is not gonna like being called Junior.

There was a minute of silence after that. Did our father really not actually want us? But then he continued talking, "Is that your concerns? Cuz it shouldn't be. I already found someone that will take care of you two. I'm way ahead of you kid." _Great even worse a babysitter!_ I thought.

Then outta no where this girl she looked about Charlie's age came and pulled him aside. "Dude's pissed. He's taking off." I hear the chick say. Charlie quickly grabs something out of his back pocket. I notice it's an envelope full of money. Hmm… I wonder were he got that from. I mean I thought he was poor or something. He passed the majority of the cash to the girl.

"Did Marvin give you that money?" Max asked. And that's when it all clicked in my head. He got it from Uncle Marvin to take us for the summer. That bastard!

"Wrap it up with the man. Put Noisy Boy in the shop." Charlie said to the lady, completely ignoring my brother. How rude! The chick nodded before taking the cash and hurrying off.

"Hey my brother asked you a question. Answer him!" I said not impressed.

"So listen, you guys are gonna stay here with Bailey, while I'm on the road-" Charlie started to say still ignoring the question.

"Marvin gave you that money." Max stated the obvious and Charlie goes quiet.

"How much did he give you? Huh?" Max asked the question I was thinking. Telling you weird twin thing.

"Lower your voice." Charlie said in a hushed voice.

"Like that's gonna happen," I said outload.

"Tell me! I wanna know!" Max practically yelled.

"See!" I exclaimed. Pointing at Max.

"This is the approach kid." Charlie said with calm sternness.

But of coarse I know Max isn't gonna react the same way.

"I SHOULD CALL THE COPS! We deserve to know!" Max yelled.

"75 thousand okay? He gave me 75 thousand dollars for 8 weeks and then you're all hers. Will you shut up now?" Charlie said giving in the answer.

"No," I said abruptly, just to be difficult.

Then it clicked in mine and Max's head.

"You sold us!" Me and Max said at the same time. I mean a father doesn't sell there children do they? I can't believe it! I'm honestly biting my lip so my emotions stay intact. I no he doesn't love us or nothing but still!

Charlie's silent is damming as me and Max are starting to crack.

"It sounds worse then it is…" Charlie said letting his sentence trail at the end.

"No, trust me it sounds as worse then it is." I said bluntly.

"Explain to me how it could be worse then… you sold us?" Max add.

"That's not-" Charlie started saying but was cut off by Max. "Give us half the money and were outta here."

"Where you gonna go?" Charlie asked.

"Sweet of you to be concerned… Now just give us the money and we'll be fine." I chipped in getting frustrated with this guy.

"I told your aunt I'd make sure you got to New York at the end of the summer." Charlie said equally frustrated. Glad the feeling is mutual.

"Now you're concerned for Aunt Helen?" Max said exploding. " YOU SOLD US FOR 75 GRAND! YOU OWE US HALF!" I nodded in agreement.

"I AIN'T GOT IT!" Charlie yelled back.

_Well there's chapter 1 hope you liked it. Also a Thanks to PhantomGirl1731, Ali 0, JasmineChaynne, Mjmjmjmj, La Fille Avec Les Yeux Vert, Remiav and Imaninja41 for all either reviewing,alerting or favoriting Thanks so much! :D _

Remember review!


	3. Noisy Boy

_Hey I finally got the second chapter up sorry it took so long. I went and bought the movie :D yay! Anyway I' d like to give a thanks to Imaninja41, JainaZekkf621, Pein's Kid, .Uchicha, Ryle Culler, Obit is Majorly Hot and Lloydapt for all reviewing, they were awesome thanks. :D and a thanks for all the fav's and alerts. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Real Steel or anything related I just own Riley Kenton._

Recap: _"Now you're concerned for Aunt Helen?" Max said exploding. " YOU SOLD US FOR 75 GRAND! YOU OWE US HALF!" I nodded in agreement._

"_I AIN'T GOT IT!" Charlie yelled back._

"Ah, I'm through here." Charlie said waving his hands around and leaving me and my brother, standing on the side walk alone. I looked up at the big building we were standing next to 'Tallet's Gym Boxing'. I wonder if Tallet is the last name of the Bailey girl?

"Come on." Max said grabbing my arm, heading the way Charlie went.

"What? Wait. You want to follow the man who just sold us?" I asked confused. Personally I don't.

"Well it's not like we really have anywhere else to go." Max said. I know were twins and all but sometimes I don't understand him. I mean we could just leave I'm positive Charlie wouldn't even notice or care for that matter.

"I don't know but anywhere is better than here." I said back. There's really only one place I want to be. "And I got a place-ish in mind.."Max sighed. I had a feeling he knew where and what he was going to say but I stayed quiet.

"You know we can't go back. I wish we could. I really do, but you know we can't." Max said softly. My gave swiftly went to the ground.

"I know." I mumbled. Max put his arm over my shoulders.

"Come on let's go see what this old man just bought."

The first thing I heard when me and Max walked into the gym was Charlie's voice : "So decided to stay huh?"

"Yeah not like we can go anywhere else right now anyway." I said. He ignored me and kept talking.

"This is Bailey she'll be looking after you for a few weeks." Charlie continued. Wow, he can't even look after us himself, maybe it's a good thing he was never home when mom was alive, I thought to myself getting angry.

"What?" Bailey said. Why am I not surprised I've barley none the man an hour and it just seems like something he would do.

"By the way, I need you to look after the kids for a few weeks, or like eight." Charlie said as casually as possible.

"I want half the money." Max cut in. I nodded in agreement, even though I wasn't excepting Max to say that but whatever.

"Are we back at this again?" Charlie asked. Hmm... I kind of zoned out after a while with the hole money thing and looked around the room. In the middle was a big boxing ring which is I guess to be expected. To the sides were some table with random trinkets and computers. Behind Charlie and Bailey was a really big metal box with stickers from all over the world.

"Is there a real robot boxer in there?" I asked cutting in between their argument.

"Noisy Boy's in there. Ever heard of him?" Bailey said seeming relieved that I changed the subject and going to open the metal box.

"Of course. He fought Rubicon for the WRB belt in 2016." Said my nerdy brother who knows I swear everything about robot boxing that there is to know.

"The purple one?" I asked. I wasn't a big fan of it but I don't mind it either. Max rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes! The purple one." He said to me like I was stupid. Geez sorry I asked. Bailey chuckled at us. Then there was some beeping noises and Charlie opened the box.

"Holy crap he looks amazing." Charlie said and I had to agree with him on this one because the robot did look pretty impressive. My brother was staring at it in awe like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I've watched that fight with Rubicon like 20 times." Max said still in awe. He started walking toward the Noisy Boy.

"Yeah I know I had to watch it with like 2o times." I said with slight mockery toward the end. Max turned around and glared at me. A glare that said your ruining the moment. I just smiled at him. Hey! What are sisters for?

"He should have had in the third round." Max got his zone back and continued walking forward. "But Rubicon got lucky with a huge right and ended it." Max was now standing in the box right in front of the robot. Then suddenly the robot came to life and stepped out of the box making Max fall on this butt on the ground. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Relax kid his on our side." Charlie said chuckling as well.

"Not funny." Max said still on the ground.

"Kinda funny." Me and Charlie said at the same time. We looked at each other and I looked away quickly and helped Max up. That was awkward.

"You know he has voice recognition right." Bailey stated grabbing what looks like a head set off the table.

"No he doesn't." Max said quickly correcting her.

"No he didn't in the league." Bailey re-corrected Max.

"When Noisy fought in Brazil they must have put it in. Brazilians are crazy about that talk-to-your-robot crap. " Charlie said. So in a way Bailey and Max were right. I guess. Charlie took the head set from Bailey.

"Right. Left. Upper cut." Charlie said into the head set. But Noisy Boy didn't move. Now he was slightly freaking out that it wasn't working while Bailey was trying to fix it. Hmm they said it just came from Japan or something right?

"Hey don't you read that Japanese stuff all the time?" Max whispered to me.

"Yeah but in English. Don't you play video games in Japanese?" I whispered back. I grabbed the head set Charlie put down and passed it to Max. Max spoke into the head set and Noisy Boy started moving. Guess video games don't totally rote your brains after all. I actually like his Japanese games though they have better bootlegs.

"Whoa, whoa. What was that? Was that Japanese?" Catching Charlie's attention. "How the hell do you know Japanese?"

"Video games." Max replied like it was the only possible answer.

"You play games in Japanese?"

"Japanese bootlegs are always better." I said. Charlie just stared at us in disbelief while Bailey rest the language to English.

_And that is all for now I thank everyone who is reading this. Sorry it took forever to update and no I haven't forgotten about it. Plz review as always thanks :D_


	4. Missing Keys

_So here is chapter 3 I sure hope you are enjoying it so far. I know I am having fun writing it so yeah. I would like to say one thing is honestly I have no idea when I'll update but I'll try and do it as soon as possible. And a thanks to JainaZekk621 and Imaninja41 for on with the story!_

"Hey, Kid, pass me my jacket." Charlie said to me, we already packed Noisy Boy into his 1963 IH CEO green truck. Hey it looked cool so I had to check out the model.

"You know I have a name." I said holding on to his jacket but not giving it to him.

"I'm sure it a lovely name. Now give me my jacket." He said holding out his hand.

"No."

"Come on Kid I gotta be somewhere, I don't have all day."

"Lucky you I have all the time in the world. " I slowly started taking his keys out of his jacket pocket so he wouldn't notice. " Again I have a name and you could at least ask nicely." I now successfully had his keys in my pocket without him noticing. Oh yeah! I'm just that good. He sighed, frustrated.

"Riley may I please have my jacket now?" He asked with 'kind' sarcasm. (If that makes any sense.)

"That's right you better humour me." I said with a bit of attitude and threw his jacket at him. I left and went to look for Max. Man, I really hate that guy. When I found Max he dead set on going with Charlie and this time I knew why he wanted to follow the man: To see/watch/experience the whole 9 yards of robot boxing. I had originally stolen Charlie keys 'cause I thought it would be funny now I see it could be beneficial.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Me and Max were standing in front of Charlie truck while he got in. I slowly took the keys out of my pocket and held them high in the air for him to see. When he realised he didn't have his keys he opened the door and stood out the side of it.

"Give me the keys."

"We're going with you." I said.

"No you're not." Charlie stated.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Because I don't wantcha with me, OK?" Charlie replied. Just when you think this guy can't be more of a asshole. Well at least he was blunt about it. Max and I held a straight face. It was a little hurtful.

"We're either coming with you or your fishing for your keys in the sewer." Max said back. I smiled. I love Max and his quick thinking. "Your choice what's it gonna be old man?" I jingle the keys. Then I dropped them above the grate and Max caught them at the very last second.

"Oh my god that was close, wasn't it." Max said in a playful tone. Charlie flinched a bit, holding out his hand.

"Don't do that again." Charlie said calmly. Max held the keys up and jingled them like last time. "Don't, don't, don't."

"That's scaring you isn't it." I stated more than questioned.

"What don't do this again?" Max said dropping the keys and I was the one to catch them at the very last second.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I said for dramatic effect.

"Get in just get in will ya?" Charlie said clearly unimpressed. "Give me the keys first."

"No, what happened to asking nicely?" I interrogated while at the same time Max said, "No, you can wait till we get in the truck." We walked to the other door on the truck.

"Thanks Big Pops." We said at the same getting in the old 1963. I got stuck in the middle and passed Charlie the keys.

"Sweet ride." I told him.

"Put on your seat belt and don't talk." Charlie said almost monotone. No it wasn't almost it was monotone.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Charlie pulled up to some place called Crash Palace. It was a some robot boxing place to make quick cash. Only thing I have to say about is that it's very boisterous and that's putting it mildly. The music was so loud I could hardly think. When we walked into the place I stayed close to Max. Max was beside Charlie and Noisy Boy was walking behind us. The place was filled with people either who looked like they were half drunk, strippers or thugs. Oh and there were lots of robots of all shapes and sizes, battered and polished... You get the point. But I am totally regretting ever coming along.

Eventually we made it over to where the real big crowd was and of course we have to go pretty much smack dab in the middle. In front on the crowd of people was a bored with all the events going on and bald black man who seemed to be running it all.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Exclaimed the bald man as soon as he Charlie. "Charlie Kenton is in the house!" The crowd died down a little bit but it was still very loud.

"Alright. Alright." Said Charlie clearly loving all the attention.

"Come on."

"Hey, Finn." Charlie greeted. I guess he knows the guy.

"Is that Noisy Boy?" The man asked curiously.

"No, It's Optimus Prime the Transformer." I said sarcastically, although I don't think Finn heard me because Charlie put his over my mouth.

"The one and only." Charlie said with a smile. I pushed his hand away with distaste.

"That's Noisy Boy!" The man yelled and everyone cheered. I took a step closer to Max who seemed to be cringing from the loudness as well. Finn came down from the podium and toward Charlie giving him one of the those man hugs, you know? With the one arm and pat on the back sorta thing.

"Noisy been in Japan, soft bots over there. You sure you want to fight him tonight?" Finn asked.

"What do you got, Finn? He can take any bot in the place. You know it." Charlie answered cockily. (Is that a word? Oh well it is now.) The crowd Oooo'd.

Finn laughed. "You can have any undercard you want. Five thousand guaranteed." I wasn't quite sure what that meant but sounded good enough to me. Plus five thousand guaranteed . I just wanted to get this over with and go. Eventually Charlie got the main event instead although Max tried to tell him otherwise. I tried to help defend what Max was saying but Charlie still didn't listen. Max was a little grumpy after that.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Introductions were made and Noisy Boy was now fighting Midas in boxing ring that had chains all around it. I had my hands over my ear to try and block out some of the noise but I watched the fight intently.

"We have Midas against Noisy Boy. Noisy Boy against Midas." I could hear Finn's voice through the amp. "You've been waiting all night for this matchup, Crash Palace!" Ugh, don't even remind me of how long of a wait it was.

The bell dinged and the robots ran at each other. Charlie spoke into the head set and Noisy Boy punched Midas right in the chest making him fall to the ground with a hard clang.

"Ooh did you see that? Easy money. Easy money. All night long." Charlie said to me and Max excitedly.

"Bet you 10 dollars he doesn't make to the second round." I said to Max.

"You're on he'll make it to the third round but after that who know."

"Deal." We spit shacked on the bet. Even though it's slightly gross, but I mean we got the same DNA and stuff don't we.

Midas got back up.

"Skull Salvo. Firefight." Charlie said already premade moves.

Midas went to punch Noisy Boy but he blocked and punched Midas in the head with his other arm and then just kept punching him, Midas was stumbling backwards a little bit.

"Yeah! Go Noisy!" I heard Max cheering. I smiled.

Noisy Boy had Midas stuck in the corner. The fight went on and Noisy picked up Midas and threw him to the ground. It looked so cool! Don't get to into now, I thought to myself.

Midas got back up and Noisy Boy had him in the corner again. Noisy Boy still listening to Charlie's orders wound up his fist ready to punch Midas, when Midas beat him to it and punched Noisy Boy in the stomach sending him all the way to the opposite corner. I flinched when that happened.

Midas ran up to Noisy Boy and started beating the shit out of Noisy Boy. Even kicked him in the leg. I'm fairly certain you couldn't do that.

"That's illegal." I exclaimed to Charlie.

"This is the underworld, kid. There are no rules." Charlie said. Me and Max 'hmphed'.

Charlie started panicking and not really knowing any moves for the robot, all he said was hands up, jab.

"He's getting killed in there!" Max said banging his fists on the boxing ring.

"Uhhh.." Was all that came from Charlie.

"It's a head set. You talk into and tell him what to do!" Max yelled at him. I giggled at the comment. It's moments like this I love my brother.

Charlie failed at telling Noisy Boy what to do and Midas grabbed Noisy by the arm and started punching him in the back of the head.

Max sighed and shook his head. I just grimaced.

Somehow Midas litterly broke off Noisy Boy's arm. Some of his 'juice' went in Midas's face. After that it was all over.

"No. No. Get up." Charlie yelled. Like that's gonna help poor robot is practically dead already.

As a final move Midas punched Noisy Boy his head flew off to who knows where. The crowd cheered 'Midas! Midas!'

Charlie and Max look upset, they looked almost identical with their scrunched up face.

"You owe me ten bucks, bro." I sang into Max's ear.

_Well that is all for now and man was that chapter updated a lot faster. I guess I felt bad about the long wait last time. Hope you like it :D Review Please!_


	5. Windows and a Junkyard

_Et voila chpt. 4! Thanks to everyone who altered or favourite. Also big thanks to JainaZekk621, .Uchich Imaninja41 and Lightningfalls for reviewing it means a lot. _

_In case I forgot .Disclaimer : I do not own Real Steel or anything in it but I do own Riley Kenton. _

**Windows and the Junkyard**

Max and I were on metal bar next to a dissembled Noisy Boy. I was swinging my legs back and forth. Max didn't have his jacket on so I took it and put it on, I was a little cold.

"Well that sucked, you guys hungry?" Charlie said storming over to us and threw a white bag at us, Max caught it. Max started to open the bag.

"I saved what's left of Noisy's voice recognition board." Charlie said. I just looked at him with the face of I-really-don't-give-a-shit. Then looked over to Max to see what was in the bag but he was looking over at the dead robot.

"Other than that, he's trash. I got to get a new robot together." Charlie continued to say. "I need to find a mainframe."

Finally Max took the food out of the bag and we just stared at it. Ew.

"What?" Charlie asked noticing the looks on our faces. He had his hands on his hips.

"I hate hamburgers." Max said disappointedly.

Charlie look over at me, "What you hate hamburgers too, huh?"

"I'm a vegetarian." I said matter-of-factly. "Animals have as much right to live as we do."

He rolled his eyes at me and looked at us in disbelief, "What kind of kids hates hamburgers?" Max started to but the food back in the paper bag.

"Fine, fine more for me then." Charlie said taking the bag away from Max. "Here, drink this." He passed us two Red Bulls. I've never had one of these before. Mom never let me have theses. Mom, I miss her so much. I stared at the can sadly for a couple second then pushed the thought away.

"You never should have taken that fight." I heard Max say pissed off that they lost. Max just gets like that some times. Plus right now I don't care I'm hungry and tired. Although I probably won't be after this drink. I cracked open the drink and took a sip. Man it was strong.

"Oh? Really, Really? Thanks, Genius." Charlie replied sarcastically with fake smile then frown.

"Do you even think about the stuff before you do it?" Max asked. "You had no idea how to fight that fight. Those combination codes, you didn't even know what half of them meant." Charlie was looking everywhere except at my brother secretly knowing he was right. Which Max is right, Charlie threw them in there cocky and half-assed.

"You threw them in there cocky and half-assed." Max continued to rant. There goes that twin-telepathy thing again. "Of course he lost you never gave him a chance."

"He wasn't that good." Charlie retorted.

"From what Max used to make me watch Noisy Boy was a great robot." I chimed in, getting some energy back. Max would always watch the big league robots fighting and since Max and me are almost always together, I wound up always watching it.

"Was. Was a great robot back in the league. Back in the day." Charlie said frustrated that we weren't agreeing with him. I mean why would we? He just doesn't want to admit he's wrong. "But look around you. This place.. This place is where once great robots come to die."

"Well yeah obliviously if those once great robots are given to you." I said kind of snidely.

"Look kid-" Charlie was cut off by Max.

"So throw him away. That's what you do, right?" Max's voice was accusing but soft at the same time. "Anything you don't need, you just throw away."

Charlie scoffed. "Wow." He pointed his finger at us. "It's been a long night. You wanna sleep indoors tonight, shut up and get in the truck." Woah, he can't tell me what to do. Us. Max look at Charlie with more disbelief then attitude like I had.

"Don't look at me like that way. Now get in the truck." Charlie said the last part louder while pointing to the truck. Before I could stand my ground when Max lightly tugged my hand and lead me to the truck.

We were driving the truck out the building, slowly might I add. I was sitting in the middle of the two as always. Why was I always in the middle? I saw Charlie poke his head out the window. So I looked throw the window to see what he was looking at; I saw Noisy Boys head being sawed off a metal support beam.

"Well, they gave me 400 for his head." Charlie said. Max rolled his eyes and looked out the opposite window.

A couple minutes later I finished my Red Bull. I started to inspect the inside of the truck. Windows, seats, garbage all over the floor, windows behind the garbage. Wait. What? I moved aside some of the garbage with my foot. Woah they're windows! Like under the dashboard and all. I've never noticed this before!

"Charlie?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He said keeping his eyes on the road. Which is a good thing 'cause I personally don't want to crash.

"Um, could I possibly sit on the floor?" I tried to ask as casually as possible. He glanced at me funny. Yeah, I'd most likely glance at me funny too.

"What?" He asked confused now completely looking at me.

"Woah, eyes on the road; I asked if I could sit on the floor. " Charlie looked back at the road. It seemed as though he was about to say no, so I quickly added: "It's not like I have a seat belt or anything anyway."

Seriously there's no middle seat belt in the truck. I don't even think it was made for three people.

"Fine. Whatever." Charlie said not even questioning it. I smiled in triumph and sat down on the floor pushing more garbage out of the way. It was such an interesting and different view of the road that I loved it. I wound up staring out the window for the rest of the ride.

Eventually we came to a stop hours later at what looked like a junk yard sort of thing.

"You guys stay put . I'm going to go look for some parts." Charlie told us while turning off the truck.

"I'm coming with you, Riley too." Max said for the both of us.

"Huh?"

"That drink has my heart pounding." Max clarified. Although my energy drink wore off early 'cause I had mine early then Max but hey I could use a walk, stretch my legs. "If I sit in this truck any longer my head will explode."

"Whatever. Just keep up." Charlie said getting out of the truck. Me and Max did the same.

It started to thunder and rain lightly while Charlie got a really big metal wagon. Walking at Charlie's fast paste we got to the iron junkyard doors that were chained shut.

"Crap. Stay back stay back stay back." Charlie told us.

"Ok we heard you the first fifty times." I said standing away from where Charlie was with Max.

Charlie grabbed giant bolt pliers things from the wagon. Or whatever you call those things. But you get what I'm talking about, right? Anyway he cut off the chain and we went inside.

"All right. Keep up." Geez Charlie I heard you say that back at the truck. "These searchlights are automated, but you gotta time right so stay close." And stay close I did, I really didn't feel like getting caught for breaking in for a reason I don't know.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Charlie said while the light passed just in front of us. "Alright. Come on, come on." Charlie continued to walk by metal crates.

"We're gonna get caught." Max and I said at the same time, glancing at each other.

"Come on."

I sighed. Max grabbed my hand and we followed closely behind.

"Easy, easy, easy, easy, easy." Charlie kept repeating as watch light came back over to us. "Quick, quick. Down in there. Go, go, go." All three of us ran behind this metal thing leaving the wagon behind. "Robots are on the east side we go to be quick in here."

Once the light passed we wasted no time getting up grabbing the wagon and getting to our destination.

"Once we're through here there's no more searchlights." Charlie stated. Which was a relief because I don't want to hide every second minute. "Quick. Go, go, go." With that we ran the rest of the way to the robot part of the junkyard where we were home free. "Here it is."

By now it's pouring rain and I'm soaking wet.

"What are we looking for?" Max asked.

"Anything. Anything I can use to put a fighting bot together." Charlie answered. I looked around squinting through the rain looking at rows and rows of self with nuts, bolts, robot arms, heads...The list goes on and on. Although a lot of it did look like junk and scrape.

"Hey, look." Max pointed to something.

"What?"

We walked closer to what Max was point at, it was a really small (compared to normal size) robots head. The metal head kind of had somewhat of a face to it.

"It's so small." Max stated slightly bewildered.

"And old." I added.

"Oh, yeah. That's before your time. That's a generation one, the very first fighting bot. They wanted them to look like us. The more human the better." Charlie informed us, continuing to pick up random pieces and throwing them in the wagon. "Crazy how quick everything changed."

"What changed?" Max asked then question that was in my head.

"A good question. Boxing, human boxing. It just faded."

"Why?" Max asked. I started spinning (doing sloppy pirouettes) in the rain , seeming uninterested in the conversation. I love the rain.

"Because the money moved on. People wanted more carnage, more show. You had the Brazilian underground," what Charlie was saying was actually kind of interesting but I wasn't about to admit that. "the Gracies, the Machados, jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai and thousands of styles inbetween. Full-on ground-and-pound." I stopped spinning before I got too dizzy.

"Look at this." Max said slightly excited picking up some weird piece of metal that had some wires attached to it.

"What is it?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"I don't know." Max replied.

Charlie took it from Max. "Not bad. Good spot, kid."

"Great, now what _is it?_" I asked again this time directing the question to Charlie before he could keep talking about what he was talking about before.

"Oh, um it's-"

I cut him off. "You said 'um' so don't know what it really is, do you?"

"Course I know what it is," Charlie said insulted that I question his intelligence. I could see Max had a slightly amused look on his face. "It's like a plug wire for a car except it's for a robot."

"Great explanation, that helped." I mumbled sarcastically. Now I feel like the stupid one, I don't know anything about the inside of a car. Just the outside, I mean I am one day going to own a mustang.

Max chuckled and shook his head at me upon my reaction.

"Anyway, you still had human fighters, human bodies," Charlie continued. "so you couldn't give the people what they really wanted: true, no-holds-barred violence." Charlie stopped walking, very randomly picked up a metal disc, threw it and acted like he didn't do anything and kept walking and talking. Strange... " So the next logical step: get the humans out of there and let the machines kill each other."

"Do you miss it?" Max asked sincerely. Me and Max were standing by each other while Charlie was looking through a rack higher up with his flash light.

"Boxing. Do you miss it?" I clarified for Max.

"Careful."Charlie warned.

"What?" I said perplexed at the same time Max said, " What, we want to know."

Charlie quickly got down from where he was, I thought I saw a glimpse of worry. Must be my imagination or something...

"Careful, you're on a cliff." Charlie told us. My stomach instantly dropped. Max turned around slowly, I followed suit. Once I did I immediately regretted it. It was at least an a thousand foot drop of rock going into a black abyss. I turned back around quickly, color draining from my face.

"Woah!" Max exclaimed. "That's a long way down, if you fell you definitely..." Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

_CRACK!_

_AN:Well thats all for now :D hope you guys like the cliffy. Curious as to whats going to happen. I know I am!I think we all know what Rileys fear is. Can't wait to get the next Chapt going hopefully it will be soon... Oh please review that'd be lovely. Plus the more reviews the faster I right... I mean Write :P anyway tell me what you think :D plus this is like one of my fav parts in the hole movie I dont wanna mess it up! Toodles!_


	6. Charlie's an Ass

**!Yay next chapter is up! Enjoy! OMG Sorry it took long when I said it would be soon and it wasn't.**

_**Charlie's an ass**_

Normal POV:

_CRACK!_

Next thing either of the twins know, they're quickly falling down a slight slope into the black abyss; both screaming at the top of their lungs.

"MAX! RILEY!" Charlie yelled running towards the cliff. Then running off to cement stairs that led downwards.

The fall was muddy and without a doubt painful. Riley was still screaming like crazy, losing any control she had and was rolling instead.

"Charlie, help us!" Max yelled, that was the last thing Riley paid attention to, her brother, before she hit her head on the rock going semi conscious. Max stopped screaming when his jacket got hooked onto a piece of metal. Not seconds later Riley went flying over him. Quickly grabbing her limp arm before should could go any further. Riley's eyes were half closed.

"Come on Riley stay awake." Max pleaded his sister, tears forming in his eyes. She was getting heavy but he was never going to let go. He couldn't he was her big brother even if it was only by a couple minutes. Slowly Riley's finger gripped around Max's wrist.

"Charlie!" Max yelled again at the top of his lungs.

"Max! Max! Riley!" Charlie yelled back getting to the bottom of the stairs to his children. "Try not to move."

"I think- I think we're on some kind of robot arm."Max said turning a little to face Charlie.

At this point Riley groaned loudly.

"Where?- What hap... My... Hurts..." Riley couldn't complete a full sentence. Fully opening her eyes she looked at her soundings and froze in fear as soon as she look down, gripping her brothers hand tighter. There was nothing but darkness beneath her.

"Hey Riley I know you're scared," Charlie said in a soft voice," but I need you to give me your free hand."

Riley looked down again and whimpered, shaking her head vigorously.

"Riley just look at me the whole time, I'll be right here holding your hand. " Max told his sister, giving her an encouraging smile. It seemed to help because she slowly reached her small hand out sideways into Charlie larger on; the whole never once even blinking while looking at Max who was still encouraging her. Even though Max was just as scared as his sister was, he stayed strong for her.

"Alright I gotcha kid. I gotcha." Charlie said soothingly. "You don't have to be scared. I've gotcha. You can let go of your brothers hand now."

Riley bit her lip, her eyes saying everything that she was scared and not going to leave her brother behind.

"It's okay." Max said squeezing her hand. Riley hesitantly let go of Max's hand and immediately clung to Charlie's arm. Charlie pulled her up and she clung to his torso instead bearing her head. She was trembling.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Charlie asked, trying to lighten her mood.

"Why don't you hang off the edge of a cliff see how you like it." Riley growled lowly into his shirt.

Getting Max was a little more difficult because Riley refused to let go of Charlie.

"Okay Max we're going to do this together." Charlie said once he had both of Max's hands in his. Max was breathing nervously. "One... Two... Three!" Charlie pulled Max up and screamed a little. Out of instinct Riley grabbed her brother pulling him closer to herself and Charlie, knocking them all on the ground. Charlie hugged his kids tightly and they hugged back.

"I got you. I got you. Your safe. Your safe." Charlie told them reassuringly.

"Alight I got you. You okay?" Charlie asked going back to his rough voice; letting go of the kids. _Way to ruin the moment, _Riley thought.

"Yeah." Max said. Riley just shrugged her hands still shaking. She really did hate heights.

"You alright?" Charlie asked again.

"Mhm." Riley replied even though she wasn't really quite alright. She was sitting right next to Charlie away from the edge while Max was crawling on his knees near the edge grabbing a flash light.

"I told you it was dangerous." Charlie directed more at Max. "Careful. We're still on the edge here." Max ignored him and started to dig. His eyes light up. Which made Riley curious so she inclined her head better to see.

"I think there's a whole robot in there." Max said.

"So what? Let's go. Come on." Charlie retorted.

"I'm taking him with me. He saved my life."

"He did not save your life. I saved your life. Let's go." Charlie said irritated.

"Can you just bring the cart to the edge? I'll use the winch to get him out." Max said just as irritated.

"You want that piece of junk? You get the cart yourself. I'm through here." _Just when you think he cares. He doesn't, _Riley thought and sighed to herself. Charlie got up left, only turning back once to ask Riley if she was coming or not. Of course she was staying with her brother even if she wanted to be on normal grounds away from cliffs.

"Don't mind Charlie he can be an ass." Riley said to Max who chuckled a little.

Slowly but surely Max started to dig not even giving Charlie a second glance. Riley tried to help a little with the parts that weren't nearest to the edge. So they dug in rain ach greatfull for one and other.

**I know I know it's kinda short but I wanted to keep writing but I thought you guys deserved another chapter soon rather then later. And be happy because I should be studing for exams but instead im posting just for you guys. Plus that is one of my favourite scenes an i didnt want to mess up!**

**Also a thanks to .Uchiha, Imaninja41, NJ7009 and NotSoAngelAnymore for all reviewing. Also thanks to whos alerted an faved. Keep it up! Review! XD**

**Also go vote on my poll pretty please.**


	7. Atom

_AN: So sorry this took forever! And no I never give up on any of my stories. Because I really want to get this one done. But I've been camping a lot. Plus go check out my poll plz and thank you. I'm sorry it's a short chapter ans that it took forever again! But I hope this chapter isn't to bad it's really more of a filler chapter. So sorry if it's a little on the boring side. But anyway read away!_

**Atom**

Max's POV:

It took me and Riley all night to dig up the robot and then carry it up the stairs. Once we got to the top I got the robot into the wagon and told Riley to get in as well since she looked ready to pass out. She didn't object and was soon fast asleep.

The sun was now up, I was pulling the wagon along up the road to where I could see Charlie's truck. When I got there Charlie said something but ignored it, clenching my fists. I stood my ground glaring at him until I finally lashed out on him. Punching him over and over again in the chest. How could he be caring one moment then cold as ice the next? What kind of parent leaves their kids in the dark on a cliff? I mean we almost died! And he left us there afterwards. Obviously he doesn't care about us enough. No, he just got stuck with us and can't wait for us to leave! He's a shitty ass parent and he knows it just chooses not to care.

Eventually I stopped hitting him, he didn't even resist when I was. I held my head high glared at Charlie one more time before turning around and went to carry my sister in the truck.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Riley's POV:

After waking up in the truck me and Max made our way inside to Charlie and Bailey arguing about the robot we dug up.

"It's our robot. It took us half the night dragging him out of there." Max said determinedly, cutting off their argue. "He's ours."

"He's yours? Yeah." Charlie challenged. "But the part we're putting in him are mine!"

Man this guy make such big deal out of things. Me and Max made a face at him.

"You idiots should see if he powers up before you start fighting over him." Baileys voice rang through. I chuckled slightly, considering I wasn't really in their conversation so there for I was not one of the idiots.

"Have I ever mentioned I like you." I said directing it to Bailey. She smiled back at me in response.

Bailey started doing who-knows-what to the robot making it beep a lot before there was this whirling sound and the robot sat up.

Me and Max back since we were right next to it, who knows maybe it's defective. Although we both had a look of 'awe' on our face. Max rocked on his feet to the right slightly and the robot followed his movement. I had to admit it was pretty cool.

"Looks like he's got a shadow function. That's pretty rare." Bailey said. "He can mime your moves and store them in memory."

Max was still making the robot move lightly. While I said with a wicked smile, "Oh that could be fun."

Charlie glanced at me then asked Bailey if there were any part they could us and she said not much.

"There's a bucket..." Charlie snapped his fingers getting Max and I attention. "There's a bucket I use to wash the truck sometimes."

"Sometimes? Like what once every centaury?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I want you to use to clean him up. He smells like crap."

"You smell like crap." I snapped back... Okay, Not my greatest come back. But hey it was worth a shot!

"No, you're the one that smells like crap. Come on go wash yourself while you're at it. You stink." I guess that's true considering me and Max are full of dried mud.

"Fine you win this time." I said and me and Max headed off outside while Max lead the robot by remote control.

Needless to say we washed the robot, got socked in the process and also found out the robots name is Atom.

"His name is Atom." I said to Charlie.

"Can you get him to fight?" Max continued.

"I don't think he was ever a boxing robot." Charlie informed us. "He's a G-2, built in early 2014. He was a sparing bot."

"You're not answering our question." I said before he could keep talking.

"Are you not listening? He's a sparing bot." Charlie retorted.

"Yeah I'm listening. You're just not answering!" I said exasperated. "So he's a sparing bot. Doesn't spare mean fight or something?"

"Look, he's built to take a lot of hits, but never to dish out any real punishment." Charlie said getting frustrated.

"You could always try selling him for parts." Bailey said trying to help, which it didn't but thanks for trying.

"Can't you get him to fight?" Max asked again.

" Why can't you get him to fight? Get him to fight." Charlie mocked, "God, you don't quit, do you?" Clearly he's annoyed. He stopped whatever he was doing with the remaining pieces of Ambush and walked towards us.

"You want me to put him in some bottom-rung scrap-fest to the death?" Charlie continued. "I saw how scared you were at Crash Palace. Yeah, the places that would let you fight this robot would make you pee your little pants."

"Excellent. Get him to fight." Me and Max said at the same time with a stoic expression. Charlie just scoffed as we walked away from him with Atom.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

The next morning Max told me he went for a walk with Atom. He also told me that Atom could actually understand what we were saying. I was a little sceptical at first but I know when my brother is lying to me and he wasn't.

Also that morning we found out Charlie used to be a boxer which isn't really all that surprising; Bailey was the one telling us about him she honestly sounded like she was in love.

The way she talked about him, made him sound like a really great guy... The kind you would want as father that stuck around.

Max was more fascinated by it then I was and kept asking a bunch of question before Charlie told us to go pack and get in the truck.

So here we were in the truck again on a long ride to Atlanta.

_AN: Now I would like to thank anyone who has faved or alerted. Also a thanks to Imaninja41, NJ7009, WolfAssassin369 and Guest for all reviewing, even though I didn't write a lot this chapter you guys deffinitly helped me keep writing._

_PS: and no I haven't forgot about this story and never will same goes for my other fanfiction which are just on hold. Thank you keep reading and reviewing! _


	8. Already Broken Heart

_AN: I'm not going to waste your time with excuses... Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it! Okay its gonna be a little short sorry! _

Riley's POV:

So we got to where ever Charlie needed to go. It also happened to be where Zeus was and to say my brother was freaking out (in a good way) would be an understatement. So what this Zeus is like the number one robot, it's not all _that _interesting. Charlie tried to get more money for a new robot or something. It obviously didn't work. He gave into Max and I, saying we could fight Atom at the zoo.

...:::Back In the Truck::...

Max fell asleep against the window on our way back.

"You know he looks up to you." I said to Charlie without looking at him.

"Who does?" Charlie asked. Oh my God, is he really that dense.

" James Dean, - Max of course," I say in a 'duh' voice, "who else?"

Charlie got a stony expression on his face like he was kind of happy but didn't want to be or something.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well 1. I'm his twin, I know these kinda things even if he doesn't tell me." I stated, "And 2. The way he listens to you when you tell old boxing stories, he loves hearing about it. And then earlier today saying we can get Atom to fight, I wouldn't be surprised if you were his favourite person!"

"You're speaking nonsense kid." Charlie replies. Sigh.

"No wonder mom left you." I mumble loud enough so he can hear.

"Listen kid-"

"My name is Riley."

"Listen, Riley, you don't know anything that happened between your mother and me." Charlie started to explain but I cut him off again.

"No, you listen, Charlie. Yeah, you're right I don't know what happened between you and mom because You were never around! But I do know that when people try/are getting close you don't want it to happen! That's why you left mom." I said in a shaky breath, tears coming to my eyes.

"Riley..."

"No, don't try to console me, you know it's true... Just don't break Max's heart like you did mom's."

"What about your heart?" He asked softly.

"You never had it to begin with."

And with that I turned away from him, closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But the truth was she was always wishing for a dad and whoever her really father was always had her heart from the beginning since she was a little girl. But as soon as she met Charlie her heart broke knowing he didn't want her or Max.

_Ok, so really short! but it's there and yea, reviews are always welcome :) _


	9. Ugly Just Like His Owner

_Alright, so I felt bad for not updating so long here's another chapter! And I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story! And also a thank to: __Puckabrina dreamer__, __Darkest Women__, Grace, Ivy16andPregnant, Leverage112, EmmaLee, DarcyGirl, __NJ7009__, Claire, __magclot23__, __alyssa and awesome__, __Dorito of Doom__, __Narsilia Lyanna Elendil__, __MidnightWolf191__, The Deserter, and __MidnightWolf191__. Also to anyone I may have missed thank you!_

(Riley's POV)

...::The Next Day::...

I woke up to Max shaking my shoulder.

"Come on I'm teaching Atom some fighting moves." Max said enthusiastically.

"And why do I have be up for that?" I groaned sleepily.

"Because he's your robot too, you should at least witness his training."

"Ugh, fine."

So for the past hour I've been watching Max 'train' Atom. When Charlie makes himself present. I'm still not happy with him ... Never was really, I guess. But he does make Max happy at times... So I guess I'll be the same to him as I have been... Maybe just a little more attitude.

"You've been up all night?" Charlie asked Max.

"Yeah. I've been cleaning him up. Riley got up an hour ago." Max replied. Charlie glanced up at me no emotion on his face. I averted my eyes, do I feel guilty? No.. I couldn't what I said was true. He didn't even try to deny it.

"I'm using shadow mode to program some fight moves and sync them to the remote." Max continued.

"Yeah. I saw that double-punch you were showing him. That's... That's lethal stuff."

I wonder if I hurt his feelings from what I said yesterday? Hmm, naw Charlie obviously doesn't have feelings for us. I mean he did kind of sell us. I shake my head clearing my thoughts.

"Let's do this." Max said confidently, I smiled at him.

"Jeez. Let's do breakfast first." Charlie countered.

...::The Zoo::...

We were all walking to the zoo gate.

"You know you're bringing him home in pieces, right?" Charlie said looking at Atom then at us.

"Charlie, have some faith for once why don'tcha, okay?" I retorted.

"We'll see." Is all Max said.

We walked up to this guy with a Mohawk and crooked gold teeth. Man he was ugly.

"Charlie Kenton. This is Max and Riley." Charlie introduced us.

"Kingpin. Call me Kingpin." The ugly guy replied giving Charlie a hand shake. I gave Max a weird a look which he returned.

"Are you really that self centered, that you gave yourself the nickname of Kingpin? 'Cause I doubt your momma named you that." I said giving him an incredulous look.

"Listen here little girly," 'Kingpin' started saying at me before Charlie cut him off, also giving me hard nudge to my side. Ow!

"Alright, Kingpin so.."

"How much a round?" Max cut in, also standing slightly in front of me defensively.

"What's this, we on a field trip?" Kingpin asked. "Alright, he can fight my robot Metro. I'll give you 100bucks for one two minute round."

"Take it." Charlie told Max while I told him to go higher.

"Three hundred." Max countered.

"One hundred. Baby boy, I'm going to give you one hundred just to get in with Metro."

"How about five hundred for two rounds." Max said in all seriousness. _Kingpin_ and his guys all started laughing.

"Two rounds, son, he ain't gonna survive one."

"What if he does?" I said.

"He ain't."

"Let's just say he does." Me and Max said at the same time.

"If he's still standing after one round... I'll give you a thousand bucks." Kingpin lowered to our level getting in Max's face. " But if he dies in there, which he will, I get to keep what's left."

"Deal." Max shook Kingpin's hand.

We walked into the zoo where lots of drunken people were cheering. There was a robot just as ugly as its owner with a hammer for one hand.

"You want me to drive?" Charlie asked.

"He's my bot. I got this!" Max said back adjusting Atom.

"This ain't a video game, kid. This is for real, right here."

"You said he's coming home in pieces. What difference does it make?" I said.

"All right." Charlie gave in.

"I got this." Max said grabbing the remote.

The bell rang and the fight was on.

"Don't watch Atom. Watch your opponent. Watch him." Charlie coached Max. So far it was just swings and misses from Metro.

" Watch out for that foot. He's looking to pin you." Charlie said just as Metro stepped on Atom's foot, pinning him. "I told you to watch out for that foot plant."

I give Charlie a 'you're not helping' look, he shrugs it off. While Atom is being punched in the head by Metro. Then hit the sledgehammer repeatedly. I couldn't help but flinch and look away, this is not good.

"Get him!" Max yelled at Atom.

"Don't yell at him, control him." Charlie coached him. "Slip right. Step back." Charlie said the moves necessary to not get hit by Metro. "Duck. You're welcome."

"Shut up you're not helping." Max yelled back at Charlie.

"Actually I think I am." Charlie said smugly.

Metro backhanded Atom and started punching him the stomach. Metro was so beating his ass. Now having Atom in a headlock. Metro used his hammer hand and sledged Atom right in the head sending him downwards.

I looked at the clock half a minute!

"Half a minute!" I said to Charlie.

"Half a minute! Keep moving. Just move!" Charlie said to Max.

Atom was still getting beat pretty badly but if he could last twenty more seconds..! But Atom was hit down harder this time. Max ran over to him yelling "Get up Atom!" Pressing buttons on the remote.

While I was mumbling, "Come on, come on." And there was Charlie who pretty much gave up.

"You know you're talking to a machine right?"Charlie said to Max.

With ten seconds left Atom got up. Me, Max and Charlie where the only ones cheering for Atom. Everyone else was booing. The bell sounded again. Atom survived one round! Woohoo!

Kingpin came stomping over to us, clearly unhappy. And thus we were starting round two for double or nothing.

The bell sounded again! Round two! Metro tried to pin Atom foot again but he backed away before he could. And the Atom the double punch Max was practicing with him earlier that morning and hit Metro so hard in the head that Metro went bezerk! And started hitting himself in the head with his hammer hand and went down to the ground.

"WOAH!" Charlie exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

"Start... Hey, hey! Start the count!" Charlie yelled.

"One! Two! Three!" Charlie started the everyone joined in, "Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

"You did it we did it! Charlie said high fiving us.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Max was so happy and I don't want to admit but I was grinning like crazy.


	10. Upgrades

(Riley POV)

That night we stopped at a motel. Two beds nothing fancy. Once the adrenaline from the day wore off , me and Max fell asleep in separate beds while watching TV... We were suppose to share.

(Charlie POV)

I just got off the phone with Bailey when I walk inside and see Max and Riley sleeping in separate beds.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me." I mumbled and sighed, walking over to wear Max was sleeping. I lightly poked him in the shoulder, "Hey Kid, wake up." No answer. "Hey Kid, wake up you're in the wrong bed." I poked him a little harder this time. He just mumbled and rolled over. "Ugh. Come on!"

Well that didn't work. So I moved over to Riley's bed. This kid had every right to hate me, I can't deny that, nor what she said to me really from her point of view that it probably looks like I have commitment issues. Hell, I probably do... I just need to learn how to grow up first, I guess... Not that I'd admit this to anyone, ever!

Looking at her peaceful sleeping form, I gently picked her up. (She was smaller, therefore lighter then Max.) As I did so she snuggled up closer to me, causing me to stiffen and continued to put her under the covers where her brother was.

(Nobody's POV)

...::The Next Morning::...

Max and Riley teaching Atom more moves to fight. Well Max was, Riley was just sitting on the picnic table watching.

"Jab, Jab, Hook," Max muttered while doing the movements and Atom shadow boxing him. "I think you have to move your feet. Your feet. Feet" Max said pointing at him feet while the robot just copied him.

"Come on take a break Max, you've been doing this all morning." Riley said passing him some Dr. Pepper.

He took the drink sighed and looked at some papers with various moves on it.

"I just want him to be perfect." Max told Riley.

"And he is, " Riley replied, "now. Break time." With that she turned up the music, it was playing Give It A Go by Timbaland.

Both Riley and Max started bopping their head to the music. When Max realised Atom was still copying him, he started moving his shoulders too, then his arms with a slight bounce. Atom was dancing.

"Let me try," Riley said switching spots with Max.

"Oh, now you want to teach him something." Max joked, Riley just giggled.

Riley took where Max left off and walked towards Atom then away pointing at him. Atom followed Riley's steps. But when she did a one handed cart wheel, Atom just stood there. Max laughed, "A little too advanced there sis."

"Maybe we should teach him gymnastics instead of boxing." Riley said going back over to the picnic table.

"Oh, I got a move I can show him." Max said standing up on the picnic table. He faced Atom and started doing the robot with Atom copying. Both Riley and Max laughing, it's been awhile since they had a real carefree day like today.

They heard clapping and looked up to see it was Charlie. Riley quickly turned off the music while Max took Atom off the shadow box.

"Nice moves. How long you been out here?" Charlie asked.

"Check it out." Max said not answering the question.

"What?"

"I just spent the night doing something I think is amazing."

"It is amazing." Riley piped in.

"Incredibly amazing. If it works, you know? You know his remote was spotty?" Max said going into the back of Charlie's truck.

"Yeah" Charlie replied.

"Well, I killed it. Got rid of it. We don't need it anymore. I took the spin frame from Ambush and take the circuitry sleeve from Noisy Boy and it works. He knows nothing. But it works. It really, really works!" Max said excitedly.

"What works?" Charlie asked.

"What my brother is trying to say is you tell it was to do in the head set and Atom does it." Riley said smiling at her brother, he was a genius.

"You put Noisy Boys voice recognition into Atom." Charlie stated flabbergasted.

"That is pretty much what I just said."

"You're pretty smart kid."

"Smart? Smart? I could be genius. It could be the most incredible thing in the history of the entire world!" Max exaggerated.

"Easy there chief, easy." Charlie said to Max while he was running back towards Atom with Riley in tow. "Woah. Woah. Did you drink all theses sodas?"

"I might have had a few... Riley had some too. What I need you to do is teach him to box." Max said quickly.

"Are you kidding me? He's nowhere near advanced enough to handle Noisy's voice command."

"No, duh. Why else would my brother ask you to teach him, he needs your moves." Riley butted in.

"Ah, forget it kid."

Max tries to argue more points but Charlie doesn't budge. Riley turns to Max, " Just stop he's never going to do it and you know it." She said walking away before any sort of compromise could be made.


	11. No Need To Freakout

(Nobody's POV)

After Riley left Max and Charlie made a deal that if Charlie danced with Atom before the boxing match (to add flare) Charlie would train the robot.

"Alright," Max said drinking some "I'm going to tell Riley."

Charlie just grinned to himself and said, "It's going to be cool."

..:: In the apartment::..

Riley was inside trying to read a book but her mind kept wandering. She couldn't wait for this summer to be over and away from her father.

Minutes later Riley through the book violently on the night stand giving up on trying to read it.

"Woah, what the book ever do to you? Give you a paper cut?" Max said cheekily walking in the room.

"No," she replied with a small smile, "What's got you so happy?"

"Well.. Charlie agreed.." Max started off slowly. Riley stared at Max dumbfounded not really believing him. "On one condition."

_Of course there's a catch._ Riley thought rolling her eyes. "What is it?" Riley asked.

"We have to dance."

"Umm. What?" Riley said giving him a confused look.

"Well I have to dance, you have to do the choreography." Max said hopefully.

"Max, I don't dance. I do gymnastics. And besides Atom can't dance he's a robot."

"Same thing and that's why we teach just like Charlie will teach him to box." Max said in a 'duh' voice. " All you have to do is teach him little stuff like this." He said doing the wave and putting his arm over Riley's shoulder.

"Oh, so when were you going to mention that we're also teaching Atom to hit on girls." Riley giggled.

"Oh, ha ha. You know what I mean sis." Max grinned at her.

"Yup, I do." She said poking Max's side. "Now, get off me you smell."

"I smell do I?" Max said devilishly, going to tickle Riley causing her to go into a fit of laughter.

(Riley POV)

..:: The Next Morning::..

The sound of a door closing woke me up. I looked at the alarm clock it read six am. Who the heck gets up this early?! Sigh, well I won't be able to go back to sleep now. So I got up out of bed trying not to wake Max.

I wonder where Charlie went.. He wasn't in the room. I looked out the window and saw him walking over to Atom. Wait why do I care? I don't... But it wouldn't to watch.. I mean it's six am what else am I going to do?

I headed outside, the sun was just rising. I sat in the back of the truck watching Charlie train Atom. I didn't say anything, I wasn't in the mood to talk with him so I just sat and watched. If he noticed me or not, he didn't say anything.

He taught Atom everything from jabs, to blocks, punches and whatever all that other stuff is called.

..::Time Jump::..

For the next week or so we had going to boxing matches. Everyone seemed to love Max and Atom's routine together. We had been winning every fight. There were even announcements on the radio. Everybody loved an underdog story. Charlie was teaching not only Atom how to box but Max as well. He offered to show me to but I declined and just watched. I was coming around slowly to not minding Charlie again so much, but still tried to be weary.

Atom was so good someone high-end guy invited us to fight in the WRB in Detroit. So pretty much the big leagues. Max was so psyched about it.

..:: Detroit: WRB::..

"It's the undercard, but it's still a league fight." Charlie said while Max was doing some repairs on Atom while I passed him tools. "I just want you to be relaxed, I want you to be relaxed. OK, Max. You too Riley, just be relaxed. No freaking out on me."

Max and I looked at each other thinking, _think he's the one who needs to relax. _

"Don't get freaky-deaky on me. You go freaky-deaky, this whole thing could go south." Charlie kept going on. "Whatever you do have fun, have fun. You got to have fun, you understand me?" Me and Max looked at Charlie holding back giggles. I wish I had a camera, I've never seen him so nervous! "We've come too far to get out there and freak out and blow this whole thing. We're gonna have fun, and we gonna have... we're gonna not freak out! We're gonna stay loose, and we're just gonna bam him." I couldn't hold it any longer I started laughing but he didn't even notice and kept giving himself a pep talk. "I tell ya, man, I've spent my whole life waiting to be here. We're going to... Because I tell ya what." Charlie turned to face us now. "Trust me when I say no freaking out. You got it?"

"Charlie?" I said cautiously.

"What?"

"You're freaking out."

Just then a bawled man with a strange accent came in inviting us Lemkova's suit AKA Zeus's suit. Charlie tried to play it of cool saying 'yeah' like it was no big deal.

**AN: Okay so I know I suck at updating and everything yeah yeah but here's what I got right now. And huge thanks to everyone who has reviews, followed or favorited it truelly does mean lots even if I dont update all that fast... **


	12. You Can't Have Him

**Im horrible I know I suck at updating all that stuff but here's some more of the story,enjoy: **

(Riley's POV)

...:: Zeus's Suit::...

When we got to the room the a very pretty lady in a white dress introduced herself but I missed her name. I was trying really hard not to show how impressed I was by the enormous suite , unlike Max and Charlie who both had complete looks of awe on both their faces. It's going to take a little more than a fancy room, besides why would they invite us here? It's not like we're friends or anything.

The lady didn't waist anytime and got right down to the point of why we were here while Charlie kept pretty much sucking up to her and asking for autographs and what not. It was kind of funny cause she just kept shooting him down.

"I'd like to buy your robot." She said looking Charlie straight in the eyes. All three of us sat up straighter looking at her. Is she serious? She can't be, there's no way Charlie will let her. Max and I sure as hell won't!

"He'd be a useful sparring bot for Zeus." She continued seriously. "And for that I'm willing to pay 200 000 dollars."

"Done." Charlie said no questions asked.

"He's not for sale." Max and I said at the same time.

"What? No, of course he is." Charlie said over us. I can't believe him! He really is just all about money and nothing else. Atom's pretty much part of the family, you don't sell out family... Oh wait, you do if your Charlie Kenton because it's not like he hasn't done that before...

She said she'd hold the offer until our fight but Max made it clear that he wasn't for sale. Not now. Not ever. And with that we left with Charlie trying to catch up.

..:: (In the hallway)::..

"Max. Max! Riley. Be smart. I know you love him." Charlie tried to reason. "But in 20 minutes there might not be anything left to love. Think about it take the offer."

We stopped and I crossed my arms.

"You think about it. Why does she want Atom?" Max retorted. "Huh? Because he's different from the other bots."

"Yeah, he's different. He's weaker and smaller and he's gonna get his ass kicked."

"He's a boxer. We taught him to box. You taught him to box! That's worth something.

"I think it is too. I think it's worth 2 hundred grand. Two hundred grand." Charlie emphasised.

"Is that all you think about is money? Do you have to no regards to others?" I finally spoke up trying to keep my voice steady. You could see his face fall a little bit with guilt and hurt but he kept a fairly straight face.

"Charlie, we can go round and round at this all night long," Max started and gave my hand a squeeze in comfort. "Look at me, look at me Charlie. But it's not gonna happen. I got a fight to get to." I walked away with Max not even looking back at Charlie. Honestly, I just don't care about him anymore.

Once I knew we were far enough away from Charlie I stopped and grabbed Max by the arm.

He turned to me and with one look into my sad eyes he gave me a hug.

"I just want to go home. I want life to be back to the way it was before." I mumbled into his chest.

"I know, just think we'll win this fight and run away with the money, okay?" Max said.

"Nice try," I said letting go from the hug, "don't lie though brother. You and I both know that's not going to happen."

"Can't blame me for try though."

"No, I suppose I can't."

"Promise me something." He said seriously. "Try and loosen up a bit? Hell, we can even do anything you want to do after this!"

I sighed deeply. Don't give in Riley!

"Charlie's paying," Max coxed.

"Fiiiine," I gave in. "But we're doing what I want no matter what it is." I said with an evil smile. Pay back for hurting my feelings will be good. A revenge sweet sweet revenge.


End file.
